Administer an examination to measure a candidate's qualifications has become standard in almost all professions. Generally, the process of administering a written examination, and reviewing the test results extends over a period of several months. The examination procedure includes preprinted examination papers and printed test results, which contribute to the expense and inefficiency of written examinations.
Computer based testing has grown in popularity in the past few years. Computer based testing (CBT) simply means a test situation where the candidate utilizes a computer terminal rather a printed examination. Generally, the questions appear on the screen and the candidate answers them by typing at the keyboard or clicking a mouse on the appropriate answer. This format has a number of advantages over the conventional paper and pencil examination.
Candidates complete CBT examinations with much more speed and efficiency than conventional examinations. This is due to the inherent ease of clicking with a mouse. Also, the candidate is not required to constantly shift his eyes from question sheet to answer sheet.
Perhaps the most compelling advantage of CBT is its inherent flexibility—the design and format can be easily modified to adapt different circumstances. Customization to meet special needs is possible.
video, etc. can all be used to enhance the testing experience.
The most obvious difference between traditional testing and CBT is that a computer based examination's content can be generated in real time according to some set criteria. This means that each candidate might receive the same questions in a different order or perhaps even a different examination altogether.
CBT examinations also provide more options in reporting results. The raw scores and processed results can be provided in whatever format is desired.
In addition, CBT results in cost savings in printing, storing, distribution and collecting examinations.
Following the introduction of the Internet, computer based testing evolved into Internet based testing (IBT). In Internet based testing, the candidate is seated at a computer that is connected to the Internet. Usually, the software running is a World Wide Web (WWW) browser such as Netscape Navigator® or Microsoft Internet Explorer®. A connection is established with a remote web server which sends to the browser a series of web pages. Again the candidate answers by clicking the mouse or entering information at the keyboard. By submitting the answers, the candidate sends the answers back to the web server for processing and the process continues.
IBT offers further advantages from CBT. The Internet and especially the WWW is well suited to the delivery of multimedia content. Designed to be easy to navigate and to incorporate a variety of multimedia elements the Web has become virtually synonymous with the Internet in the public eye. The point and click approach to navigation on the WWW lends itself extremely well to an examination situation. Modern universities all have computer labs full of Internet-enabled computers and candidates enjoy the convenience of taking the examination using existing university facilities instead of travelling to outside centres. By electing to use the Internet as the vehicle for its examination, the testing organization will be able to assert greater control over the process and will not have to contract with a private testing institution.
While the Internet has undergone explosive growth in the past few years, in many ways it is still at an early stage of development. Therefore, there are still many development issues for IBT.
Problems with IBT include security, user interaction and reliability.
Imposing security on Internet transactions means taking specific steps to plug security holes and using software to make it as difficult as possible to intercept transmissions. There are three main areas where security must be imposed. The first is at the server, by monitoring incoming and outgoing traffic to ensure only legitimate transactions are allowed. The second is on the client side, by proctoring for the log in, ensuring that candidates can not store information about the examination. The third area is during transmission, by encrypting transactions to prevent monitoring by intruders.
The WWW is designed to be a non-linear medium. Hypertext links allow users to follow any topic of interest at any time and to easily retrace their steps whenever they want. An examination, however, is inherently liner. It starts at a specific time and ends at a specific time. More importantly, a candidate should not be able to click the back button, change answers already submitted and then proceed to another section of the examination.
IBT also should be easy to use, particularly considering that some candidates will have had little to no prior exposure to computers. Therefore, the user interface should be designed to be user friendly and intuitive.
It is also important to ensure that the examination is reliable. The examination should continue to function in the event that the candidate does something unpredictable or if some kind of technical malfunction occurs. It is almost inevitable that technical problems could arise. In this event, a mechanism must be provided to restore the examination to a previously computed state so that the candidate's work is not for naught.
For example, there is the prospect of a power failure. In this situation, candidates should be able to pick up where they left off at some later time. A power failure could also affect the server or the server could experience a technical malfunction.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method of computer based testing that addresses the above mentioned problems.